Whisperings of a Cave
by Lovable Loner
Summary: A sorcerer starts bragging that he is Emrys, the most powerful of all. The others don't believe it and put it to a test-a cave that holds power that only Emrys can wield. What happens when Uther hears? What happens if he's not Emrys? Set before 3x12
1. Emrys?

**So here's WOAC as promised, sorry it took so long. Please review, they will make me upload faster as I have masses of coursework to do. Anyway than you to Susie666 for helping with this chapter at 2 in the morning, I love/hate her, depending on what day of the week it is ;P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin had no idea why there was an emergency meeting in the throne room, but as he followed Arthur down the corridor his mind came up with many not-so-nice scenarios. Most of them included an evil sorcerer that wished to destroy Camelot – there were a lot of those.<p>

When they finally reached the heavy, wooden double doors, the guards stepped aside to allow them entry. Uther sat on his throne, like normal, Morgana sat in her chair on his left with Gwen standing behind her, like normal, Gaius and Geoffrey, nobles and knights lined the walls, like normal, there was a man in the centre, his head bowed low and his clothes scruffy, now that _wasn't_ normal.

Arthur strode to his own chair and Merlin took his position next to the physician.

"Now..." Started Uther.

"Carlisle, sire" the dishevelled man answered, his voice gravelled and sickly, Merlin took an instant disliking.

"Yes, Carlisle, what is it you wished to discuss?" The King's tone was impatient and he certainly seemed to think that this peasant was wasting his valuable time.

"I admire your work my lord, the way you treat those pathetic scum that spread their dirty, evil ways across this land."

"You speak of sorcerers, yes?" Well Uther seemed to have lightened up, even if only slightly, Merlin on the other hand was fighting to hide his scowl and by the look of things, so was Morgana.

"You are correct, my lord, and I come with very urgent news."

"Well get on with it then."

"Have you ever heard of a man that could destroy mountains with a single wave of his hand?"

"I take it you're speaking of a powerful sorcerer" Arthur intervened, his tone cautious.

The man gave out a bitter, sickening laugh that had everyone cringing, especially the royals who seemed not to be amused at all.

"No, my lord" Carlisle answered when he recovered "no...I talk of something that is whispered is fear and amazement, a creature of such power and magic that it would have even you cowering in your boots."

The prince tensed at the insult...was it an insult?

"Well, what is it?" Uther's tone suggested he should get on with it or his head would soon be severed from his body.

"My highness, have you ever heard of the name...Emrys?"

The name held such power that it vibrated through the hall, everyone tensing, although the most noticeable reactions came from Uther, Geoffrey and Gaius.

Merlin's blood just froze, fear filling him up and nearly suffocating him, his first question was _did this man know who he was?_ But Merlin highly doubted it as Carlisle hadn't looked at him even once.

Geoffrey's jaw seemed to have dropped, his face paved in fear and denial. Gaius had a very similar reaction; however instead of his attention being on Carlisle, it was on Uther, probably to gauge the king's reaction.

The name seemed to have the strongest effect on the King. He seemed to recoil in his throne, as if been physically hit; fear was etched in his face for a second before it turned back to stone.

Arthur turned to his father, eye brows drawn together in confusion, his mind trying, and failing, to recognise the name. Morgana however seemed curious, probably wondering what could promote such a strong reaction in her father and if she could use it to her advantage. Merlin mentally scoffed, wondering how she would react to find that it was actually him - the clumsy idiot.

"I see you know of him, sire" Carlisle stated after the long pause.

"He's a myth, a child's story that holds no reality what so ever!" Uther spat, although there was an underlying tone that showed he was trying to convince himself of his own words.

"I regret to say, that he is in fact, very real" and the man did seem very annoyed by that fact.

"Father, who is this Emrys?" Arthur finally asked. Merlin was also curious of the answer that would be given, it might shed some more light on him, apart from the idea that he was the most evil scum to walk on Albion – he would just ignore that slight stereotypical-ness.

"Emrys" Carlisle inserted before Uther could open his mouth "is a thing that has never been known of before. He has many names, although Emrys, the name the Druids gave him, is the most common, he is also known as Wyllt, Caledonensis, Aurelius, Lailoken...I could go on. He is _not_ a sorcerer, but a creature of magic, as much as a pixie, dragon or unicorn. He is unique, made of the old religion and is said to have many powers, he has been prophesied for many generations. Many thought he would come during the great purge, lead magic to victory, but he never did."

"You seem to know a lot about this man" Arthur queried suspiciously.

"You should always know your enemies, my prince."

Uther huffed, "He doesn't exist! They made him up!"

"Sire, while I wish that was true, there are too many prophecies and believers for him to be some sort of imaginary figure. He even plays a critical role in the 'Once and Future King' prophecy."

"More rubbish!" Uther seemed to have turned desperate.

"A sorcerer" Carlisle continued, ignoring the king, "is claiming to be Emrys"

The silence that followed was painful, no one knowing what to do, as Merlin's jaw involuntarily dropped in shock. There was a sorcerer out there claiming to be him - that was just...strange.

"However...many sorcerers don't believe him. I don't truly understand why he would lie."

"Well isn't it obvious? He claims to be Emrys and he automatically gains more power, it's like claiming to be king or prince" queried Morgana.

"Exactly, that's probably what would happen, however, what would you do if he was lying about being prince or king? You would sting him up, would you not? To claim to be Emrys and not be him is one of the highest crimes in the magical society you could commit. He is their king and some even worship him, and they have methods to find out if you're lying or not.

"That is the reason I am here, my lord, the man is named Brotec, and the magical society has come together to test if he is lying or not. I have discovered that he will be tested between Camelot and Cendred's Kingdom and, from what I hear, every magic folk of significance will be there - many powerful sorcerers that want nothing more than to kill the lives of innocent children...including the witch, Morgause."

Everyone was silent after that, although Arthur's eyes flared in fury when he heard the woman's name, everyone waiting to see what the King would do.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Everyone out!" Uther shouted.

Concerned looks were thrown everywhere, no one knowing what to do. However, as everyone dwindled, Uther steadily got angrier.

"I said OUT!"

Knights and servants alike finally left scurrying in fear of their king. Gaius dragged Merlin by the arm out of the throne room and towards their chambers before either Uther or Arthur could stop them.

The physician's strength and pace contradicted the old man's age, especially when he shoved Merlin through the door and slammed it behind him.

Merlin stared at his mentor in astonishment; however before he could say anything Gaius beat him to it.

"Merlin, do you realise how much trouble we're in? If this Brotec is truly Emrys then we stand no chance! Camelot will fall and we'll all die!"

"Gaius I-"

"No Merlin! You won't be able to stop him. You may have powerful magic but he is the most powerful of all and _no one_ will be able to stop him!"

"I wa-"

"Carlisle wasn't over exaggerating about Emrys' power; it's said he is the maker and destroyer of kingdoms! Do you underst-"

"He's not Emrys!" Merlin half shouted, half whispered, finally interrupting the physician. Gaius starred at him in surprise.

"Wha...How can you know that boy?"

"Because I'm Emrys" Gaius' jaw dropped and his eye brow reached an all time high in shock. "I'm sure I told you this" shrugged Merlin.

"I think I'd remember you telling me something like that Merlin!"

"Are you sure beca-"

"I'm sure!"Chastised Gaius, "I grew up hearing stories of Emrys, he was a man I looked up to, a man I idealised." He looked a bit green, his eyes shining in disbelief and Merlin didn't know if he should be amused or annoyed. "Are you sure you're him?"

Merlin sighed "Apparently. At least that's what Kilgharrah and a couple of druids tell me. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I knew you were powerful and something special but this just puts everything into a whole new perspective. However, if you are Emrys then we have nothing to worry about and there's nothing we can do anyway, unless you want to go and tell Uther that Brotec isn't Emrys but you are instead?"

The disbelieving look from his ward was all he needed.

"I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>Uther sat in his chambers, gulping down the dry red wine, praying for it to take the edge off of this irrational fear. But it wasn't irrational, was it? If this Emrys is real then...Uther shuddered, unable to even think about it.<p>

Uther nearly jumped out of his skin when someone suddenly knocked on his door. Cursing himself for being so weak, he pulled himself together and shouted 'come in'.

Arthur followed by Carlisle walked in, the guards shutting the door behind them.

"I trust your new, temporary accommodations are comfortable."

"They are, thank you my lord. It is most kind of you to lend them to me during my stay." Carlisle answered respectfully, bowing as he spoke.

"Good, now you have information about this Brotec? And what this test is?"

"I, unfortunately, don't know much about him" Carlisle admitted, "However I do know of the test. It is a cave that holds both great power and knowledge and they only to be given to Emrys and Emrys alone."

"And what? This cave only accepts Emrys?" inquired Arthur.

"Oh no, it accepts anyone who wishes to have its treasure" the peasant corrected "However, only Emrys can survive the download. It's said to be one of the most painful ways to die, the agony is excruciating and tormenting, in the end you'll be begging for death - although, it's said to be not much better for Emrys...except that he survives."

"So the magical community is going to show up, shove him in a cave and see if he survives or not?" asked Arthur, Carlisle just nodded.

"It will be the perfect time to strike then" announced the King "right into the heart of magic."

"I'm sorry my lord, but that would not be wise" Intruded Carlisle, Uther glared at him for such rudeness. "It will be the most powerful sorcerers all in one place, it will be a massacre, and Camelot would lose."

Uther contemplated for a while until finally deciding on a plan. "I want you to get a map and detail the way to this cave, a guard will get you one, leave now."

And with that Carlisle gave a quick but deep bow and scurried out of the room.

"Father, how is it you wish to proceed?"

Uther contemplated his son for a few seconds before answering, "I want you to go to the cave disguised and watch the proceedings as if a mere magical peasant. You will watch and if Brotec isn't Emrys then just travel back to Camelot with as much intel as you could discover – no action to be taken."

"And if he is Emrys?"

"Then kill him, swiftly, quietly and without hesitation. The whole of Camelot may depend on it."

Arthur bowed slightly before turning to leave, although Uther stopped him as he reached for the handle.

"Take that servant of yours with you; he's proven his loyalty enough to be trusted. Be careful my son, if you are found, I fear the consequences."

Arthur just nodded and left. Uther turned back to his wine, staring at the blood red fluid before downing it in one, hoping it would rid him of the feeling that he had just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue or should I do another story? Your chose XD<strong>

**LL x**


	2. Or are you going to help for once?

**:O... :O... :O... :O... :O...OMG! 45 reviews! 84 alerts! And I thought PT was popular! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Sorry this took way too long but because of deadlines, exams and performances I just haven't had the time :( and I probably won't be able to write the next chapter till next Friday (cause that's when Art CW will be in) sorry :( Also sorry this is short but I thought I should upload something and it has a neat ending.**

**Thank you to Susie666 for everything.**

* * *

><p>The forest was unnaturally quiet and Merlin shuddered at the implication – something historic was soon to happen and the forest was waiting in anticipation.<p>

Arthur had bounded into his room, grabbed Merlin and informed him of his father's plan; all the while Merlin's eyes had nervously searched every shadow for any sign of a smirk, or hem of a dress. Morgana had always had a habit of listening into conversations she wasn't invited to. He had been relieved and a little suspicious to find that she was nowhere around.

Arthur hadn't told him how the test would show if Brotec was Emrys or not, just that if he was then they'd have to kill him. Merlin had wondered how Arthur thought that he was going to accomplish this, Emrys being all powerful and no offense to the prat but a shiny, metal, pointy thing isn't going to even scratch a powerful sorcerer, no matter how much Arthur and his father wish it to.

Under Merlin's foot a twig snapped loudly and Arthur, a few paces ahead, turned to glare at him. The prince had decided not to bring horses in aid of their disguise – they were only peasants with meagre magical ability after all.

The servant just gave a shrug in response, as if to say 'It's not my fault', Arthur just rolled his eyes and they continued their journey. It would take them about two days to get to the cave, and the test was in three so hopefully they would arrive with plenty of time to spare...if nothing goes wrong of course, but who was Merlin kidding, they _always_ go wrong.

As if on cue both Arthur and Merlin spun round on the spot when they heard another twig snap, this time not from the warlock, to face about a dozen bandits. Merlin almost rolled his eyes; yeah, these things _always_ go wrong.

"So are you going to run and hide behind a tree this time Merlin or are you going to help for once?"

Merlin stared incredulously at the prince, _that ungrateful, pompous, ego-centric, arrogant, obnoxi-_ however wasn't able to finish his small rant when Arthur pulled him out of the way of a descending sword, one that would certainly have killed him.

Merlin scampered off of the floor, just in time to escape another well aimed swing. He could hear Arthur's sword violently clash with the enemies', and all he could think was _protect Arthur _so he turned to his prince, ready to stop any sneaky bandit that tried to hurt the prat.

His eyes shone for a second as a branch fell on one of the bandits ready to strike Arthur, the prince turning to glance at the fallen man and just brushed it off as luck, Merlin fought to stop his eyes once again from rolling, Arthur _always_ did that, although he wasn't exactly complaining – it did make his job a whole lot easier.

The warlock turned his attention back to his attackers and missed another well aimed jab. This was getting ridiculous, he really needed to find a sword and quick, and so he turned to a fallen bandit and ran to take his sword. He didn't hear Arthur's shout until it was too late and with the prince on the other side of the mini battle field and the sword still not close enough to grab, he had no choice but to turn to the swooping blade and whisper a spell, praying the prat didn't notice.

However, before he could even start his magic, another sword came up, connecting with the enemy's, and with a mighty push the man forced the bandit back. Merlin had thought he would be met by golden locks and shiny armour, even though Arthur had been too far away, instead the hair was brown and he had no armour. Merlin's confused expression turned to a beaming smile as he realised who it was – Gwaine. Merlin continued his way to the sword, and then went back to help with the remaining bandits, even though his abilities came nowhere close to Arthur and Gwaine's.

The fight didn't last very long, especially when the remaining bandits realised they wouldn't win against the talented swordsmen and ran for it. As the last man darted out of sight, Arthur finally turned to Gwaine.

"What are you doing here?" The prince asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

Gwaine smirked "Well it's good to see you too, princess"

Merlin, knowing an argument was soon to happen, interrupted the prince before he could say anything in return.

"Arthur can't you just say thanks?" Although truthfully Merlin doubted he could. He turned to Gwaine, his brow creased. "Still, he does have a point, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about this test for some sorcerer and all and then I heard of all these powerful, scary dudes and I just knew his royal highness was going to try something, and that he was going to drag you along and well I couldn't just let my only friend get fried, now could I?" Gwaine said cheerily, his cheeky smile fixed in place, though Merlin still heard the underlining seriousness and concern, Gwaine just shrugged "...and life's just more interesting when I'm with you two...more adrenaline pumping."

"Well we could always use the help" Although Merlin didn't want his friend in danger; he knew bringing him would up their chances of survival...or decrease them, depending on how close a tavern was to the cave - Merlin highly doubted there was.

"You've got to be kidding me, Gwaine would blow our cover."

"Why thank you _sire_, but don't you think a pratty prince who they all want dead is going to draw even more attention than me, a handsome, charming swordsman, who will get all the girls swooning?" Arthur scoffed as Merlin tried had to hold back a smile. "...hmmm maybe you're right, I could blow our cover but at least their response to me would mean a _very _good time, you on the other hand wouldn't, unless of course you favourite day out is having your head chopped off, then by all means, run along, I won't stop you."

Arthur just glared at him, then realising something he asked warily "We're still within Camelot's borders."

"Congratulations sire, it must be wonderful knowing where your _own_ kingdom starts and ends." Merlin just started at the two men, fighting a losing battle to keep his laughter in.

"You know what I mean, you _are _banished, or did you forget that?"

"I wish, but alas no, those boots still haunt me to this very day! However, if you want to make the trek _all_ the way back to Camelot and hand me over to your father just to have me executed, then by all means go, I won't stop you, although I think I should warn you, I won't be coming with you, I've seen your castle already and it's not _that_ impressive."

Merlin choked as he tried to stop yet another fit of laughter, especially when Arthur raised his eye brows, not knowing whether to be amused or offended.

"Anyway" Gwaine continued "the border's not _that_ far from here."

Arthur's shoulders dropped in defeat, and walked past both Merlin and Gwaine, not sparing either of them a look as he continued in the direction of the cave.

Gwaine patted Merlin on the back as they shared a quick hug and then made to follow the prat. The servant just sighed; this was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my first sword fight, any good? How do you feel about Gwaine being added to the mix? Good? Bad? I thought it might spice things up a bit and add a little humour to the story before the angst kicks in (Please Review!) :)<strong>

**LL x**


	3. Can I help you?

**Yeah, I'm horrible and I'm really sorry for making you wait for way too long – is it me or am I apologising every chapter, wow I really need to write faster, I'd hate to die before my 18****th**** by a raging mob, probably headed by my very own **Susie666 **as she knows where I live and has been harassing me to get this finished for the last few weeks (she's also very, very scary), but no worries now cause my exams are finally over so I should be writing a lot quicker.**

**Thank you to **–pie, V, izzy, Leonarema, CM, Starts with a D**,** KayKit**,** CONTINUE CONTINUE CONTINUE **(lol),** rmargison3**,** Ringo'simaginarycat**,** Shalimar**,** NykSkyBlue** and finally **Blank(s)** – for reviewing, it means a lot XD and I hope the rest of you will get your personal thanks soon or already have as I have finally decided to pull my socks up and answer all my Merlin stories' reviews, except PT reviews cause I honestly don't have the time to answer 200 reviews on top of the rest and thought you'd all rather I write the next chapter of this.**

**Oh and I just realised that I haven't put any disclaimer in this story at all so I'll say it now – I DO NOT OWN 'MERLIN'...unfortunately...**

**Thank you also to **Susie666** for looking over half of this, not all because I thought I had kept you waiting long enough.**

**Wow, now after that exceptionally long A/N I hope you like this, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Magic was ubiquitous.<p>

The whole area was teeming with them and Arthur had to wonder how many still practiced the dark art, especially with his father's attempt to purge them all. It also made him re-evaluate this Emrys, the sorcerer must be incredibly important to the magical society if they thought it an excusable risk to camp so close to Camelot's border just so they can see for themselves if this Brotec was the real deal or not.

They had only just arrived, quicker than planned, and Arthur had to stop himself from wincing each time he saw a person performing magic. To say he was uncomfortable was the understatement of the decade.

The prince walked rigidly to a sight large enough to house the three of them, ignoring the flashes of colourful sparks and the wagging of spell ridden tongues, briskly ordering Merlin to set up camp while he went for water.

He made sure his hood stayed up as he moved toward the sound of water. As he drew closer he saw others collecting water too from what seemed to be a river and luckily wearing a hood was popular – it seemed many of the sorcerers didn't want to be identified, and with good reason.

As he squatted down on the river bed he heard a girl's soft cries, he glanced in the direction of the noise and was met with a small child seated against a tree not far from him, her knees were drawn up, her tiny arms clutching desperately around them, head bowed so that the golden locks covered her face.

It was strange, as Arthur contemplated the girl, that if this had been a normal child in his own kingdom he would have gone to her without hesitation, but as it was she was probably a magic user, though a young one it could still be a trap. _Really? She's a small child, she doesn't know who you are and I'm certain the thought of hurting you, let alone trapping you, hasn't even crossed her mind._ Arthur sighed, wondering when exactly his inner voice of commonsense and wisdom started sounding suspiciously like Merlin.

Sighing again Arthur stood, magic or not she was still a child in need of help and the knight side of him couldn't just leave her alone.

He slowly made his way toward her, not wanting to startle her, and knelt down to her level when he final reached her.

"Hey, are you alright?" _Stupid question prat, she's obviously not alright_, the irritating voice said and Arthur wondered for a second if he was going crazy because having a Merlin in your head could be in no way good for your health.

Her head slowly rose and watery chocolate eyes slowly meet Arthur's blue ones.

"My name's...Elyan, what's yours?" He asked softly, saying the first name that had popped in to his head that hadn't annoyed or upset any of the magical community and silently thanking the heavens that he hadn't said Merlin, because god knows how many his idiot servant had inadvertently pissed off.

"My mummy warned me against talking to strangers, says strangers can hurt me, strangers can give me to the bad man."

"Well I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I want to help." And then Arthur couldn't help himself but add "who's the bad man?"

"The evil one" she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Everyone knows him, he hunts us, he hurts us, but we did nothing wrong, nothing, but he still hates us, he still burns us, still slaughters us." A tear trailed down her cheek as she shuddered in thought of the 'bad man' and Arthur had a horrible feeling he knew the man that haunted this innocent girl's dreams, _but she isn't innocent, she practices magic, therefore she's evil_! Arthur closed his eyes, receiving a headache from the arguing voices in his head; the other being his father's.

"Well I promise not to hand you over." Was that treason? "So why are you so upset?"

"My friends left me, they were supposed to hide but they ran instead, now I'm alone and I can't find my way back" she sobbed, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah kids can be cruel, can't they?" She nodded, sniffing. "Okay, how about we go find you're mummy and daddy, eh?"

"Only mummy" the girl mumbled as she got up, brushing herself down and still sniffling, "daddy got taken away by the bad man."

And then something weird happened as Arthur froze, a feeling of _guilt _washed over him. He felt shame because her father had been executed for sorcery, by his, maybe even captured by yours truly. He shuddered at that, suddenly sick with himself.

Had he been killing innocents all this time? _No! _His father said harshly, _they are EVIL!_ Perhaps it was an enchantment, the girl making him think this way?

But it couldn't be because he had the treasonous thoughts for years, the nagging voice of Merlin in the corner of his mind that whispered, 'but what if father's _wrong_?' The one Arthur has refused to listen to for so _long _because if it's true then...his father truly was a monster.

A tug on his arm drew him quickly from his thoughts; his eyes quickly finding the little girl. She was peering up at him through thick lashes, her head tilted in slight worry and confusion.

"Are you alright, mister Elyan?" She asked polity.

"Hmm?...Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you. Hey, you never told me your name." Arthur said, going to his feet also, the girls hand still on his sleeve.

"Rosina, but you can call me Rose." She gave him a bright smile, her two front teeth both missing.

"Well, Rose, do you have any idea which direction you came from?" She pointed in a direction close to which he had come from and they started their journey back.

As they walked Rose chatted happily, having seemed to have found him harmless and Arthur was growing fond of her. She had a strong hold on his hand now, and as Arthur looked at her, he couldn't help but think that there was no way she was evil, but did that mean that not all magic was evil? So he just added this to the ever growing list of things he ignored, because facing the truth was just far too painful.

* * *

><p>They had been walking around the woods for a while and they found themselves close to where his camp was set up. It wasn't long till he saw black hair and a red neckerchief appear, when he and Merlin locked gaze he saw the relief that flooded his friend's face, and as his servant got up, stepping over a lazy Gwaine who was chewing on a piece of wheat, and walked towards him he saw Merlin turn confused as Rosina came in to view.<p>

As Merlin reached them the prince interrupted the man before he could speak.

"Rose this is my friend Gaius, Gaius this is Rose."

Merlin's eye brow shot up, true to his new name, as he looked between Arthur and Rose, then back again, as if repeatedly looking at them would magically explain why Arthur had a small child clutching his hand.

Finally Merlin just sighed and knelt done so that he could be level with Rose, a smile gracing his lips.

"Hello Rose, it's nice to meet you" he said softly; however Rose quickly frowned and disappeared behind Arthur's leg, obviously shy.

"I found Rose by the river and she seems to have lost her mum, we've tried looking for them but she's starting to feel hungry and I was hoping we still had some food left over in our bags."

Merlin smiled, nodded and then walked back toward their small camp, Arthur and Rose following. When they reached the sight Gwaine finally looked up, surprise also registering on his face at the sight of Rose before it set in to a firm smirk.

"Who's the kid?" he questioned, eyes evaluating the blonde girl as she disappeared behind Arthur's leg once again.

"Wow I must have dozed off for awhile 'cause it seems you've been busy with the ladies...hey, does this mean Gwen's back on the market? 'Cause if she is then..." He left the sentence hanging at Arthur's glared and Merlin barely concealed snort of laughter.

"Rose this is Gwaine the idiot."

"Well it's lovely to meet you my Princess."

"She's not my illegitimate daughter that I had from the time I left and now, and how you came to that conclusion in the first place remains a mystery to me – though coming from you I'm not surprised. She needed some help and I couldn't just leave her there, anything could've happened - it's dangerous around here."

Gwaine exchanged a look with Merlin as the servant rummaged for food, thinking how ironic it was that she chose to be safe with Arthur, the son of a man that would have killed the cute little girl without a second thought, all in the name of justice and good.

Merlin finally repapered from the bag, passing a chunk of bread to Rose, while Arthur and her sat on a log and he went to find some fire wood.

They sat there in silence, thinking of what they could say as Rose bit into the bread, her grip now iron clad on Arthur's thigh, his breaches fisted in her hand.

Once she had finished Merlin came back, setting the wood down and built the fire, the wood was damp and Merlin knew he would have to use a spell to light it, like he normally did when he couldn't find dry wood, and just hoped it wouldn't take long for Arthur to turn away in annoyance as Merlin tried and failed to light the fire manually - he was freezing.

It seemed he wasn't the only one as Rose shivered and moved closer to Arthur to find some warmth. Merlin was about to reply to the glare Arthur sent him that clearly said 'Hurry up now because I'm cold and I'm the Prince and you do as I say, idiot' when Rose looked at the fire and quite clearly spoke, her eyes turning gold.

"_Forbærne._"

Merlin had to jump back to prevent himself from being burnt as the fire roared to life. Both Merlin and Gwaine's heads snapped to the Prince as Rose approached closer to the fire to bathe in its heat.

Arthur's eyes never left the girl, every muscle tense from the sight of magic, he didn't know what to do, but then he realised he couldn't do anything anyway unless he wanted to blow his cover. What Arthur hated was the sense of relief that over took him when he realised he couldn't burn the girl, the sense of gratitude that he didn't have to shove her into his Father's hateful hands, because that's not what he should feel.

Merlin let out a breath that he hoped Arthur hadn't noticed, and he felt Gwaine do the same from the seat next to him, when he saw Arthur relax a bit, knowing the Prince wouldn't hurt her. The warlock couldn't stop the hope that crept into his heart at the knowledge Arthur would still help the girl, even if she had magic.

Rosina seemed to have noticed the tension in the group and looked up at them with wide eyes. Merlin knelt down next to her quickly, trying to appease her fear. He wished he could do some magic too to further comfort her and maybe get the smile that she had been sorely lacking, but even though Arthur had no wish to kill Rose, it didn't mean he would accept her and it certainly didn't mean Merlin would be accepted.

"Its okay" Merlin whispered, his shoulder knocking hers gently, trying to comfort her, "we're not going to hurt you, your safe." He hoped that worked, he knew all too well the fear that accompanies magic.

"So how long have you practiced magic?" the warlock asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "You seem rather gifted for someone as young as yourself."

He was rewarded by a grin, her head turning to him.

"It's the only spell I can do, but mummy says it's very useful and soon I'll be able to do a lot more. Mummy says I'm a natural."

Merlin smiled back, "shall we go and look for your mummy again then, I'm sure she's very worried."

He stood and brushed himself off, Rose taking his and Arthur's as they turned to continue the search, leaving Gwaine to guard the camp, not knowing how much guarding would take place as Gwaine turned to lay back down, still chewing the piece of wheat, and shut his eyes, a snore erupting from him causing Arthur to roll his eyes - the rogue was almost as useless as his manservant. Almost.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them very long this time to find her. As they were searching Rose had released both of them and ran towards a panicked stricken woman and screamed "MUMMY!" before flinging herself into the woman's arms.<p>

They watched as the woman with the same blonde hair as Rosina seemed to nearly collapse in relief, her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter's frame as if afraid she would disappear if released.

She finally let go slightly, holding Rosina's shoulders and examined her daughter, no doubt checking for any injuries.

"Where the hell have been, Rosina?" Her relief turning to anger, now knowing that her daughter was safe and wanting an explanation quickly of her disappearance.

"They left me by the river on my own and then Mister Elyan found me and helped me find you." She answered quickly, not wanting to fuel her mother's anger.

The mother and her group of friends seemed to finally notice Arthur and Merlin's presence and turned their attention to the two.

Merlin shuffled nervously under the mother's suspicious eye, even though his and Arthur's faces were both half obscured by their hoods.

"Thank you" she said earnestly, her posture finally relaxing, "the world's a hard place to find good people anymore, so thank you, I don't know what I would have done without my little girl."

"That's alright, it was the least we could do, we're just happy she's okay." Merlin said as he realised Arthur wasn't going to respond. With a quick glance to assess Arthur's face and finding a tense smile that fooled the woman but not Merlin, he quickly added "We better be going, I'm sorry for not finding you sooner."

"Nonsense, and thank you again." She gave them a final smile and ushered Rosina back to their camp after the men had said good bye.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes that was a bit of a filler but I think there were points in it that needed to be addressed before the next few chapters and hopefully it made sense :) I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter as there should be a little bit of action, more Gwaine humour (cause he was sorely lacking in this) and a bit of mental whumping of Merlin which I can safely say all of us enjoy ;P<strong>

**Oh and did anyone else have the mental image of Merlin and Uther as angel and devil on Arthur's shoulders? 'Cause I couldn't seem to get it out of my head, lol.**

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me your thoughts, even if it is that I'm a meanie for making you wait XD**

**LL x**


	4. Don't they get nightmares?

**So quick note, I have so many excuses I could prattle on with but I don't think you're really interested so I'll just say I'm sorry that this took far longer than expected. I think this is the longest chapters I've ever written so I hope that makes up for it but I'm also sorry for the lack of promised Gwaine humour. **

**Thank you Anon and *blank* for your reviews and kind words, they mean a lot XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **

**Shameless self advertisation: I have just recently created a blogger for my fan stuff, if you want to check it out the link is on my page. If I get enough interest I'll start posting more stuff.**

**WARNING: it gets a bit gruesome...depending on your standards...so apologies for any nightmares caused.**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness surrounded Merlin as he tried to move, confused as to why his feet disobeyed, forcing him to remain there. He strained his eyes to see something...anything.<em>

_Merlin slowly lifted his arm to his side; it was heavy as if made of lead. His fingers splayed as they met a wall, feeling the rough, uneven surface. It was slightly damp, no bricks forming the barrier making Merlin realise it was the inside of a cave._

_It was then that Merlin felt the whisper of power; it was as if it was clawing up his body, seeping into his skin. _

_He knew he needed to get out, to run, he couldn't be he here and he certainly couldn't stay, but being here...it felt right. It was as if this power was a piece of the puzzle that fitted so snugly into him._

_His feet suddenly moved, taking him further into the darkness of the cave, drawing him closer to the centre._

_A light appeared as he turned a corner, no, a collection of lights appeared, weaving in and out of each other in long, endless lines. _

_It was beautiful._

_The light was pure white, blindingly bright, but Merlin just stood there, transfixed, unable to look away. He drew nearer and nearer, so close he could nearly touch it until he stopped._

"_Emrys."_

_Merlin was suddenly torn from his daze, head snapping in every direction, unable to locate the source of the whisper. _

_He should leave, now, he couldn't be here - he needed to get back to..._

_...Arthur. _

_Arthur. He need to make sure Arthur was okay. He needed to protect Arthur._

_Merlin was about to summon the strength to leave when he heard it again._

"_Emrys."_

_But there was nothing there, just him and the light. _

_He looked forward again, gazing back into it. He felt his arm rise, reaching toward it...so close...the pull was strong, luring him in. _

_A few strands of light started circling his hand, travelling further up his arm as other threads joined them. He was slowly being encased and he couldn't breathe, his heart racing, he knew he should leave but couldn't...no, more than that, he no longer wanted to..._

_He was nearly covered when..._

"MERLIN!"

* * *

><p>Merlin bolted upright, lungs clawing for breath, sweat plastered over his skin making his clothes stick to his bones. Hands reached for him, grasping his arms and face. He flinched away, moving to try and escape them.<p>

Fear made his heart pound faster in his chest, he blinked rapidly, trying to focus but unable to clear the blurry view in front of him. There were voices too, calling for him but he refused to listen.

He felt as if he had been stripped bare, exposed to everything. His magic felt bruised, as if something had pounded in to it and Merlin wondered for a second if it was because of the dream or because he had said no.

It wasn't until he felt strong hands grasping his shoulders and blonde hair come in to his vision that it started to clear and with a jolt Merlin remembered where he was and who he was with.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked, his voice holding both concern and frustration.

Gwaine came in to his vision then, worry plastered all over the rogue's face.

"Merlin?" Gwaine questioned when the warlock didn't reply.

Merlin couldn't find his voice and didn't think he would've been able to speak even if he could, so he just gave a shaky nod that didn't seem to placate either of his friends' concern.

"Okay, I _really_ need you to pull yourself together because you're drawing way too much attention to us" Arthur whispered, oddly caringly and Merlin had to wonder how bad he looked.

"Well I think they should just mind their own business, they must know by now that being curious isn't way to survive, especially with daddy dearest hunting them down" Gwaine grumbled low enough that only his two friends could hear, "and come on, don't they get nightmares?"

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur hissed, the crowed was starting to dissipate and they really didn't need Gwaine's comments being over heard. "We just need to keep our heads down. Merlin, do you think you can get back to sleep?"

Merlin highly doubted it and even if he could he certainly didn't want to. However, he nodded and slowly laid himself back down, fixing his makeshift bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The sun seemed to take forever to rise and 'wake' his friends - Merlin was pretty sure neither of them were able to go back to sleep either. They cleared their camp in an awkward silence as it was the day of the test, keeping to themselves which the magical community seemed fine with.<p>

At around mid-afternoon the travellers started to move and Arthur realised it must be time for the trial.

He reached down to the floor from his sitting position on the log and picked up a stick around the thickness of his thumb. He looked up, found his target and then lobbed it unmercilessly at the offending object's head.

Gwaine sprang to life, screaming "NO! Anything but the hair."

Arthur stared, eye brow cocked , unsure of how to he was suppose to react to the deluded dreams of a grown man but made a mental note to endlessly tease him later before he rummaged the ground for another stick, ignoring the glare Gwaine sent him. Once he found a good one he aimed it at the other useless person, but when he saw his servant's shaky hands that were clasped for dear life to his bowed head, Arthur refrained.

He stood, dropping the stick, and walked over to Merlin, Gwaine following him with his still glaring eyes as he angry rubbed his head, an over exaggerated pout fixed on the rouge's face.

Arthur dropped to kneel in front of his friend's figure and laid a hand on his shoulder. Merlin recoiled as if he had been struck, Arthur stared at the man with shock, confusion and...hurt.

Gwaine rushed over, crouching next to Arthur as both men looked over their friend. Merlin seemed worse, the look of a man who had been unable to sleep, eat or drink for days. A haunted man. Not someone who had been fine yesterday, before that wretched nightmare that had awoken half the camp.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Gwaine asked, his words laced with concern and worry.

Merlin just looked at him in confusion, as if trying to understand what the man had said.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice had developed a slight panic as he worried for Merlin's sanity.

"Hey, Merlin, can you hear us?" Gwaine added, slowly and gently placing a hand on Merlin's knee.

It seemed to snap Merlin out of whatever it was as he blinked several times and rubbed his hands forcefully over his face.

"W-what?...er...yeah, I'm fine." And with that he stood up and stumbled a slight distance way.

"Okay, well everyone seems to be moving so I'm guessing it's time. Come on." Arthur tilted his head slightly in the direction he thought they should move and then swept down to pick up a few bags, a very unusual action for him but there was no way he was going to make Merlin do it – the boy looked like he would collapse if you just looked at him wrongly.

Neither swordsmen missed the look of pure terror that had flashed across Merlin's face when the trial was mentioned.

* * *

><p>The cave was half covered by a hillside, the rock seeming to have merged with the earth. The entrance was dark; roots like snakes in the cracks. The whole area had an eerie feel to it, as if the whole thing was alive.<p>

Everyone stood about two dozen feet away from it, not wanting to get too close and also allowing what seemed to be the hierarchy of the magical community some space.

5 sorcerers stood there, waiting, until finally Brotec entered the area, flanked by two followers. He was in his early-thirties, short, brown hair covering his head and eyes as black as coal. There was a greedy smile planted firmly on his face as he mock bowed to the others.

"What a pleasure it is to see you all here, I believe you are all keen for my rise to power." The man oozed arrogance as he steeped confidently nearer the cave, seemingly delighted as the reek of power bathed him.

"You can't seriously believe you're Emrys?" A man with shaggy black hair asked, astonished, as he stepped away from Morgause, who stood to his right, and toward Brotec. Brotec's henchmen moved forward menacingly, wordlessly warning the man not to take another step or risk bodily harm.

The shaggy haired man arched an eyebrow, looking disapprovingly at the two muscled men, and barked a laugh.

"Ha, you see that just proves it - Emrys wouldn't need two dumb lackeys, he wouldn't need anyone!"

Brotec looked at the man unperturbed and smoothly shrugged with the arrogant smirk firmly held in place.

"And I won't, Adney, once I receive what is rightfully mine...although it is always good to have ones followers around them."

"Oh my," A red hair man spoke up, his head shaking from side to side in exasperation as he joined Adney, "you really believe that, don't you? I thought perhaps you were just after more power but you truly are deluded. You really think you're Emrys."

"Well maybe he really is Emrys." A short brunette woman said cautiously, the others turned to her with slight amusement and annoyance, her shoulders stiffening at their response and her chin raising slightly, "Come on, no one would subject themselves to that cave without fully knowing what would happen – remember it is said to be one of the worst ways to die...and he is powerful."

"Thank you, Gelsey." Brotec offered her a small smile before turning back to the others. "You're all just jealous."

All the sorcerers scoffed at him before Morgause looked at him with a disgusted sneer.

"Please Brotec, no one can be scum enough to be jealous of you."

"As lovely as always, Morgause" Brotec beamed at her, seemingly pleased to have annoyed her.

"Hmmm" the red haired man pondered before Morgause could speak her retort, "but I was always under the impression that when it came for Emrys to receive this power he would not wish for it and well...you seem adamant that you do want it."

"Why would Emrys not want to be all powerful, Dawson?" Gelsey asked, confused.

"Well-"

"Oh shut up already," A woman from near the cave grumbled loudly, a thick black cloak covered her frame, wisps of gray hair hung from beneath the hood and her body arched heavily on the walking stick as she approached them. The others bowed respectfully to her. "We came to see if Brotec really is Emrys, not have a debate."

"Yes, Idla is right," commented Dawson, "shall we move on."

"Fine by me" added Morgause as she looked distastefully at Brotec, "either way he'll be in agony, Emrys or not."

Brotec nodded, ignoring Morgause as he approached the cave, the whole crowd seeming to hold their breath.

He stopped just inside the mouth of the cave and turned so that he was facing everyone; his feet were shoulder width apart as he gracefully raised his arms above his head, stretched at a slight angle.

He stood there as the crowd continued to stare, frozen in anticipation. No one knew what was to happen next and so when roots suddenly shot from four corners of the entrance, binding themselves around his limbs, twirling and twisting so that there was no way he would be able to break free, the whole crowd recoiled in shock.

Golden tendrils of light followed next, endless lines that streamed slowly from the cave, twisting, weaving and threading their way around him slowly but surely engulfing him. Throughout this Brotec kept on a delighted smile, warmed by the power surrounding him.

Half the crowd seemed to have accepted that he was Emrys as the light slowly crept to his face but the other half seemed to still watch forebodingly and cautiously waiting for it to start going wrong.

It was after only a few seconds of the light entering through his nostrils that he flinched. It was barely there, such a small movement, but then he flinched again, a much larger reaction and everyone knew something bad was about to happen.

The smile suddenly left his face and fear covered his eyes, most of the audience seemed to think he was still Emrys until one of the lights rose as if an adder readying to strike and after a moment that's exactly was it did.

A blood curdling scream erupted as it hit him, others soon rose and did the same, striking him repetitively and his screams got stronger, wilder and everyone knew right then that he wasn't going to survive.

He wasn't Emrys.

The screams of agony rose higher and many of the crowd turned their heads, unable to watch any longer. A few calls of 'someone help him!' and 'isn't anyone going to stop it?' were heard but everyone knew there was nothing they could do once the trial had been activated.

A few screams of horror had erupted from the members of audience who had their eyes still locked with the form of Brotec; the light was slowly stripping the man of skin, muscle and soul. The stench of burning flesh was unbearable, the slaughter of Brotec attacking every sense.

Silence.

No one made a sound, no one moved, there was no wind, no chirping.

Everything was unnaturally still as the crowd gazed upon the butchered skeleton that hung from its binds. The light was slowly retreating back into the cave, its job finished.

The roots retracted back into the stone, dropping the corpse so that it crumpled onto the floor in a heap.

Everyone continued to stare in dismay until their eyes snapped to Dawson as he cleared his throat.

"Well...er...that's the end of that then." He nodded as if to affirm what he just said.

Morgause just shock her as she stepped toward the charred remains.

"You just couldn't be humble, could you Brotec? How you had fit that abnormally large head into your castle will always astound me." She muttered under her breath before raising a hand and muttering a few more words.

A white hot fire engulfed the bones so that after a few moments only ashes remained which were quickly swept away by the wind.

"Such a waste."

* * *

><p>Arthur decided they had seen enough, Brotec had failed and they needed to get back to Camelot to deliver the good news, although, as Arthur turned, he couldn't help but wonder - if Brotec wasn't Emrys...then who was?<p>

He took three steps before he noticed only Gwaine was following, Merlin was still transfixed with the cave. Arthur frowned, worry for his friend doubling.

Merlin hadn't stopped looking at it, not moving or making any sort of sound, not even when Brotec had been torn apart. He just stared at it, a dazed look shrouding his eyes.

It was when Merlin started to walk _toward_ the cave, instead of away, that Arthur officially thought Merlin had finally gone loopy.

The two swordsmen hurried toward the servant, Arthur with the intent of knocking him out if he had to.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur hissed as he grabbed hold of the man's shoulder, "what in all of Albion do you think you're doing?"

That seemed to knock some sense into the boy, his head snapped to the prince before going back to the cave, a look of horror dawning on his face as if he only just realised what he was doing.

"S-sorry" Merlin whispered, but seemed unable to say anything more.

Arthur just shook his head, jaw set. "Come on."

Arthur's hand on the warlock's shoulder pushed him away from cave so that he was walking unsteadily in front of the prince.

However, they hadn't made it two feet until disaster struck.

A big, muscled, bald stranger and Arthur rammed shoulders together in passing, the stranger turning in intent to yell at him 'watch where you're going!' but he words never left his mouth.

The jostle had made Arthur's hood slip so that his face could be seen, so instead the stranger yelled, "Hey! I know you, you're Prince Arthur!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well you would have gotten this last night (well technically this morning) but I thought I should proof read it with at least some sleep, anyway I hope you liked it XD<strong>

**LL x**


	5. No Volunteers?

**So I forgot to mention I kinda went to Egypt and then Scotland, (I'm a southern girl so that was a whole day of motorways for there and back) and for both of them I was very busy with limited time on my phone to write this chapter and then I've been trying to get ready for collage so I'm really, really sorry for the long wait...please don't kill me XD **

**Thank you **Susie666** for nagging me to finish this chapter and **Jane Mays** for reminding me that there are people who read this and I should really get my ass moving.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! I know you, you're Prince Arthur!"<em>

It was probably only for a second that no one talked, silence spreading throughout the wild, but it felt like a life time...and then – blink – the whole crowd erupted in uproar.

"Prince Arthur? _The_ Prince Arthur?"

"How dare he come here!"

"Is he mad?"

"Someone get him!"

"Kill him!"

"Where is he?"

"Is it really him?"

Arthur didn't know what to do, he was surrounded from every side and there was no escape. Soon multiple hands grabbed for him, forcing him so violently toward the cave that several tears echoed through the wood.

"And those two," sneered a twig like woman, glaring and pointing at Merlin and Gwaine, "they were with him, and I heard them _conversing._"

Merlin and Gwaine were soon grabbed as well and dragged toward Morgause and the others. Fighting was futile but it didn't stop them.

They fought hard, a few well aimed elbows here and there but Merlin looked like a madman, his eyes as wide as saucers, he stared unblinkingly at the cave as they drew nearer and nearer, every fibre in his body was shaking and his limbs were flailing as if not caring what they hit, just that he got away.

When they had reached the centre hands forced them to kneel, Merlin went unnaturally still when they stopped, even the normal movement of one's chest seemed to have disappeared from the servant as he stared at the cave.

Morgause walked up to them, a smirk firmly on her face as she gazed down at the trio, eyes twinkling with glee.

"So nice it is to see you two again, keeping well I hope, Arthur, Merlin." Arthur stared at her with pure hatred but Merlin looked as though he hadn't heard a word, his eyes still not wavering from the cave, his body not reacting to her presence, frozen as if by fear.

"And I don't believe we've meet, my name's Morgause, yours?"

Gwaine answered with his infamous smile and a flick of his wavy hair.

"Gwaine, displeasure meeting you."

"Well now the introductions of these trespassers has been announced shall we get to more pressing matters, for example what we're going to do about them," announced Adney as he joined Morgause in front of them, looking down with disgust. "I vote we burn them, show them how it feels like."

There were shouts of agreement from the crowd, a chorus of 'Burn them!' starting.

"Yes," muttered Gelsey, "but shouldn't we see if we can get any information out off them first?"

"No," answered Dawson, "Morgause has tried and failed multiple times," He then hesitated, before continuing "...we should probably just let them go."

There was a scream of astonishment and anger from everyone, even the prisoners thought that they had miss heard.

"Dawson, I don't think now is the time to resurface your views on the war." Said Gelsey, astounded at the idea of what he had proposed.

"How are w-"

"I would shut now unless you want to be strung up with them!" Adney hissed as he glared at him.

"Don't you think we should take the higher ground though? If we set them free perhaps we can show Arthur that maybe his father was misguided."

"Misguided?" Shrilled Morgause, "Uther Pendragon hunts us without mercy or care and his son is just as bad! We do what we do to survive."

"I think you take it a little further than just surviving, Morgause" sniped Dawson.

Morgause opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Idle raised a hand to silence everyone. She had been staring at Merlin with deep concentration, her brow furrowed throughout the debate and only then did she turn back to the others, a look of unease, fear and confusion on her face and her eyes were glazed over as if her mind was distracted. But it was gone a second later and most just shook it off as their imagination.

"We all have varying views on this war, some more extreme than others, so perhaps we should put it to a vote." She turned to the crowd, "all those who believe we should make these three pay for their crimes, raise your hand." Gwaine grumbled something about 'having committed no crimes' and Idle turned to him. "We both know that's a lie and anyway, being in company of the Pendragon makes you an accomplice."

Most of the crowd had risen their hands and so did Gelsey, Adney and Morgause, Brotec's thugs had vanished into the crowd when their leader had seen his end. Idle looked around, and to everyone's astonishment she looked displeased, regretful and above all scared, before her expression turned back to the stony picture once more.

"Very well then, that seems to be the majority. So what shall we do with them?"

"Like I said before, I vote we burn them." Repeated Adney, there was another hum of approval.

"No, that's too good for them." Smirked Morgause, "no...I have a better idea of what to do with them; you see the situation presents the solution."

"I'm not sure we're following." Adney shook his head in agreement to Gelsey.

"Oh, we're standing next to one of the most painful ways to die and you don't think we should force them to suffer from it?"

There were a few gasps and Idle looked absolutely revolted.

"Are you suggesting we use the cave, a magical artefact containing the purest of magic, on them? Have you no honour? Do you not care for the sacred breath that brings this earth to life?"

Adney, his head nodding in agreement to Morgause's proposal, answered. "What does it matter? It's not like any of them are Emrys, it's just simple revenge."

Something flashed in Idle's eyes, but it was gone far too quick to be recognised.

"I think that's what Idle's against," sighed Dawson. "The cave is a gift, a test, not a punishment. This goes against everything it is, a man is supposed to be suspected of being Emrys and this cave gives the chance for that question to be answered, right or wrong, and he should only face the cave when ready."

"Well," Morgause had a sickly smile that made everyone recoil in fear of what she was thinking. "Perhaps we should put it to a vote, like Idle did before, and then it will be fair, hm?"

Without waiting for anyone to reply she raised her voice to carry through the trees, "Anyone who wishes for this mass murdering vile to pay for what they have done in the most painful way possible, for murdering our kin, for tearing apart our daughters and sons, for the pain and evil they have spread in the name of good and justice, raise your hand."

Those who had been wary at using the cave had seemed to harden at Morgause's speech but still only around three fifths seemed to raise their hand.

"Hmmm, I think that's the majority, so which of you will go first?" She asked as she turned to the men in question, "What? No volunteers? Oh I am disappointed." They continued to glare at her, all except Merlin, whose eyes had yet to leave the cave.

"Please, Morgause, I beg of you to reconsider, you don't know the severity of the consequences of what you're about to do...please, don't do this..." Idle whispered to Morgause, her eyes pleading.

Morgause looked at her with confusion before smirking again.

"There are always consequences to every action, to this will be Uther's rage...but also his madness, and with that madness we shall cause his final down fall. They will die one way or another, what difference will it make if it's because of the cave or not?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be as deaf to Dawson's ideals!" Idle whispered back harshly.

"Oh, Idle..." Morgause murmured patronisingly, all previous respect having vanished. "I know, even through your hatred of Uther, you still held doubt in mine and so many others beliefs of taking revenge on Arthur and the citizens of Camelot, but really? I believe age has finally caught up with you, Idle, you're going mad..._utterly insane_."

Idle glared at her with such hatred and frustration that Morgause had to look away. She could hear Gelsey's gasp of astonishment at Morgause's nerve, and saw Dawson's posture go rigid, his eyes practically on fire but the crowd had remained oblivious. Adney had a smug smile at Idle's reprimand, but his eyes still glinted fear toward Idle's power.

Morgause cleared her throat, turning back toward the three men on the ground, "Where were we...oh, _yes_...which of you to choose? What about the filthy man-whore, or the arrogant prince...or...the clumsy imbecile who sticks his nose in places it does not belong?" A malicious glint in her eye showed that the choice had already been made. She crouched in front of Merlin so that they were eye level but he was still not looking at her, didn't even seem to realise she was so close.

When he still didn't respond to her presence her hand shot out and clutched his jaw with such strength that they wouldn't be surprised if it broke, but Merlin didn't so much as blink.

"How about you, Merlin?"

Her eyes glistened with glee as Arthur and Gwaine grew panicked, struggling desperately to save their friend, but Merlin still seemed none the wiser to what was happening, his eyes straining to remain in visual contact with the cave.

Her eyes narrowed at the lack of response but continued anyway, "Yes, it will be nice to see you _finally_ die. Revenge is _so_ sweet, don't you think?" Morgause's smile grew even wider, head nodding in contemplation, "Yes...no more failed plans because no more _lucky_ Merlin." She then moved in close, her breath hot on his ear as she whispered, "it's regrettable my sister won't hear your screams, but I'm sure she'll be grateful to hear of your so very _painful _death...not unexpected though, she did warn me of your possible interference after all...we just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to come."

She then stood, her hand removing itself from his chin so that his head snapped back to the cave, and she said in a happy sing-song voice, as if she were the luckiest girl in Albion.

"I'm going to put you in the cave, Merlin."

And he blinked.

His head slowly turned toward her, eyes finally losing their glazed look as he finally processed her presence and statement.

It was as if a switch had been flicked, suddenly he became the madman once more, his expression was startled and his whole body was shaking in fear. The terror had seemed to stop him from speaking.

Gwaine and Arthur started shouting, cursing and struggling, both pleading to take the place of Merlin as he was dragged to his feet by the two burly men that had forced him in front of the sorcerers in the beginning. They moved toward the cave and dumped him at the entrance.

When Merlin tried to scramble away, limbs flying in madness, words finally fell from his lips.

"Oh please, no, no, no please, I can't, I don't want it, please..." Sobs followed as the men grabbed him again and forced him back, holding him there as vines once again came down, encircling his thrashing limbs so that he was forced into stillness and then the men moved away.

Many from the crowd had turned their heads away, sickened at what was happening and was about to happen. At least Brotec was willing but this man was young and so obviously averse to it...it was horrific.

Arthur and Gwaine had shouted themselves hoarse as they stared in terror, unable to look away.

Nearly everyone flinched at the sight of gold, the light slowly creeping toward Merlin. It didn't seem as curious as it did with Brotec, but surer. It twisted and swirled around the servant with confidence, it then entered his nostrils, quicker than with Brotec, and Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bare the pain.

There were gasps of dismay and sobs from the crowd as a ribbon of light rose, ready to strike like it did with Brotec.

But instead of striking, withdrawing and striking, over and over again till he was nothing, it shot toward him...and through him.

His scream was even worse than Brotec's; it was as if the whole of Albion had felt his pain, the ground, the animals and even the people.

More strands joined the first, cutting through Merlin as his spine arched and his eyes exploded open and everyone seemed to recoil.

His pupils, irises and sclerae were all molten gold, brighter than even the ribbons of lights.

The tendrils encased him so that no skin, cloth or hair was visible.

His screams stopped, no one knowing if it was because he was dead, unconscious, or if the pain had stopped...or become so unbearable that he could no longer voice it.

Then to everyone's continuous shock, the light dissolved into _him_, not the cave, to finally show him hanging limp in the cave's bindings. Then they retracted, withdrawing back into the cracks, and he slumped to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and I'll understand if you didn't want to review due to the long wait as punishment, but if you are kind and merciful then please, please review. <strong>

**IMPORTANT: Well not really but anyway, I was struck with a story line that won't budge from my brain and as readers of WoaC I was wondering if you wanted me to write it as I have its whole plot all sorted out and the prelude is so short that I've already written it...If I do write it along with this story it may help updates because I'll be immersed with writing, but then again it might not...so your chose, it'll be a long story (more than 20 chapters I think) and called 'Fail Safe'.**

**This is its summary - **Arthur's King, magic is restored...and Merlin's dead. When the Council of Magic want to search the dead man's sealed chambers they find more than expected. Everyone's thrown in to chaos when they don't know who to trust or what to believe.

**I've also put my review responses down here because the top A/N seemed a bit big.**

**Blank** - Thank you for the very kind words and I'm sorry for the lack of Gwaine humour once again for this chapter as well, but there should be some next chapter.

***Blank*** - Thank you for your review, I'm sorry this one took so long but I'll really, really try for the next one.

**Oh and there was someone who's review (for chapter 3) I didn't realise I couldn't reply to until after I had posted last chapter, I can't remember who you were and I can't find you on my list so I'm sorry I didn't respond but I loved your review so thank you very much.**

**LL x**


	6. He should be dead, shouldn't he?

**Truthfully there is no reasonable excuse for me not updating sooner, especially due to the enormous amount of reviews I have received, however this month has been amazingly busy due to things like settling into collage and having my birthday, both with their accompanying celebrations, and now I've got Laryngitis that has put me into a foul mood cause I really do love to talk. I also had major troubles with this chapter because although I knew what was going to happen, the stuff in my head refused to be written down and as a warning, I'm still not happy with it.**

**Anyway, thank you to **Susie666** for listening to my numerous moans on the ending of this chapter and her help at trying to sort it.**

**Oh and I AM NOT ABADONING THIS STORY! A few of the reviews seemed panicked that I was going to leave it there but I have no intention of doing that that so ever, do not fear.**

* * *

><p>Merlin despised every step he took as it drew him closer to the cave. He felt torn, his mind and body pleading 'no' but his magic screaming 'yes'.<p>

His magic was the thing that had been driving him in his dream, but he wouldn't let that happen again, no, he would remain in control and he would _not_ go into that cave.

But he was scared, oh he was so, so scared, the cave seemed to have infiltrated his mind and he didn't know what to do.

It was only when he bumped into Gwaine that he realised they had arrived and now the pull felt so much stronger. Everyone's presence flew out of his head as he stared into the darkness of its entrance. He could hear the whispers again enticing him in, wanting him so badly, but he forced himself to stay there, every fibre in his body frozen for fear that one twitch might send him running into that damp, dark hole.

He hadn't realised a man had stepped in to the cave until he felt the power shift to a different sort of energy, as if awakening, and the pull lessened, although only slightly.

_So that was him? The reason he was here, tearing himself apart?_

When the tendrils of light flowed toward the man Merlin could feel its curiosity, but then its disgust and annoyance. Merlin understood, it didn't want that man, it wanted _him_.

And then the light was striking him, over and over, and Merlin felt like he was going to throw up, sickened at what it could do, especially with no human conscience driving it.

He didn't want it.

Power corrupted and he didn't want to be corrupted...he wanted to stay as Merlin, he didn't want to be Emrys, because that's what this cave did, it turned you into the all powerful, all knowledgeable, unstoppable Emrys.

When the man's body dropped to the ground the pull came back with a vengeance. It was so strong and he forced his whole being to stay still, but then people started moving, it was like a switch had been flicked and he began to move forward.

"_Mer_lin," and he felt someone grab his shoulder, "what in all of Albion do you think you're doing?"

It was Arthur and suddenly his heart filled with relief as the prince's presence gave him strength, but then, as he looked between him and the cave, horror struck - he nearly went into the cave with Arthur watching? That was suicidal and he certainly didn't want the prince to find out that way.

"S-sorry" Merlin whispered, but couldn't say anything more.

Arthur just shook his head, jaw set. "Come on."

Merlin was thankful for the hand on his shoulder as it drove him forward, it made him relax slightly, Arthur was going to get him out of here, and he was going to save him without even realising.

But then the dreaded words.

"Hey! I know you, you're Prince Arthur!"

Merlin felt Arthur's presence leave him and his mind once again became detached, the world around him going out of focus, the only thought was that they needed to get away, and when he and Gwaine were grabbed too he started to realise what was happening - They had been discovered and now they were going to be taken to Morgause and the others...to the cave.

Merlin had get free, he had to run, so he fought, limbs flailing as panic choked him, but no matter what he did he couldn't escape. Finally they set him down, and Merlin's body once again froze. The pull was _so _strong, blocking out everything, he was once again immersed, the whispers in his ear seducing him.

_Calling_ him.

_Wanting_ him.

_No_, he refused, he couldn't remember the reasons, hell, he could barely remember his own name, but he _knew_ he couldn't.

But it was so _hard_.

"I'm going to put you in the cave, Merlin."

_What?_

But he didn't want to go into the cave; he didn't want the power or the knowledge. He just wanted to leave.

As he looked up clearly, he saw Morgause, the family smirk firmly in place, and the situation finally sunk in. She was going to force him into _that_, whether he liked to or not.

He didn't know why she going to throw him in there, nor did he care, his mind refused to work on anything else apart from getting away.

He was on pure instinct.

Firm hands hoisted him up and he tried to resist, he really did, but his magic refused to rise and fight. His magic wanted that light, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, so snug.

So he fought, struggling for dear life as they drew even nearer, it felt as though a pillow was slowly being lowered over his face, smothering his brain, so that no thought remained.

They dropped him off at the entrance and he seized the chance to run but his energy was lessoning and his body was losing its fight with the magic surrounding him so he gave one last plea.

"Oh please, no, no, no please, I can't, I don't want it, please..."

But the men came back, forcing him to stay in the godforsaken cave. When the vines attached themselves to his limbs he knew the battle was over, he could already sense the magic reawakening in the cave, its curiosity and disgust had turned to confidence and eagerness...and _pleasure_.

It had finally got what it had desired most.

Him.

And then he felt it strike, flowing right through him and it felt like his blood was on fire, the magic combining with his, colliding in white hot heat and burning every part of his essence. He couldn't breathe, his throat growing horse with screaming

His blood had turned to molten gold; he could feel it flowing through his veins. And then it was encasing him, just like it had in his dream, swallowing him whole and he fell silent, the pain too unbearable.

And then...blissful, sweet, merciful darkness.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Everyone just stared at the living, breathing man, not a scratch tainting his porcelain skin.

Gwaine sat there, staring vacantly at his closest friend as a million thoughts ran through his head. Past situations were suddenly seen through a whole different light as 'lucky' occurrences made so much more sense. What Gwaine couldn't fully understand though was, if Merlin was this all powerful sorcerer, why he was still Prince Pratty's servant?

Finally Gelsey spoke, her tone cautious and curious,"Why didn't it work?"

"It did." Idle's voice was hoarse and grave as she looked down at the slumped figure of Merlin.

"But, I don't understand," Gelsey rephrased, her confused look switching between Idle and Merlin. "He should be dead...shouldn't he?"

"He should." Dawson agreed, his eyes not leaving Idle, looking at her as though trying to read her. "But he's not and I believe Idle is right, the cave worked perfectly fine which leaves only one other explanation – He is Emrys."

And suddenly Morgause laughed – a high, loud, sickening laugh.

"You can't be serious!" Morgause smirked at Idle and Dawson. "You're very gullible, Dawson. This is clearly a trick, Idle playing mind games. The lengths you'll go to prove a point astounds me...so tell us, how did you do it?"

Idle seemed to not know whether to laugh or scream at Morgause's ridiculous denial. Some people, like Adney, however seemed relieved - Morgause's theory allowed them to remain oblivious to the truth for that little bit longer. But in the end Idle just spoke clearly, her voice echoing through the still stunned crowd.

"He is Emrys, to not believe that _fact_ is foolish and stupid. Emrys is powerful and we have done something unforgivable, we must cause no more harm or we risk reaping his wrath. Emrys will show mercy if we repent. To anyone who still doubts Emrys' power and even his existence then open your eyes, Emrys is r-"

"_Stop_"

Idle spun round so fast even people watching felt dizzy. Her attention, and everyone else's, fell on Arthur.

He had finally torn his eyes from the still motionless Merlin to glare at Idle with such fury and hatred that she recoiled slightly, surprised also by the underlining despair.

He was physically shaking from the emotions coursing through his blood, colliding and battling with each other – he was in absolute turmoil, feeling nearly every emotion possible.

Anger at them for what they did; denial at what Merlin was; sadness at the lying; happiness at his survival; guilt that he hadn't stopped any of it; betrayed at the truth; stupidity for not realising...name it and he was feeling it. But at this current moment fury burned the strongest in his veins – not at Merlin, no, he couldn't feel that much hatred to Merlin, especially not at the sight of his motionless body, not when he could still see that terrified face, not when his friend's screams were still reverberating in his ears.

No, his fury was pointed directly at the reason they were here in the first place – _Them_.

And at that moment that fury was running him, keeping him going, fuelled by an overwhelming _need_ to protect Merlin, to get him away from this place.

"Excuse me?" Idle was amazed, and yet she knew she should have expected him to speak at some point of another.

"Stop it" he repeated through clenched teeth while her brows creased in confusion. "His _name_ is _Merlin, _and you know _nothing_ about him."

Idle didn't know what to say, the conviction to which Arthur had said those words surprised her more than she would have expected. This was Uther Pendragon's son and, Albion forbid, it seemed like he was defending Emrys, a powerful magic user. Perhaps there was hope yet, and the corner of her mouth twitched at the idea of peace finally falling upon Albion.

And then something clicked, and suddenly she felt so stupid and blind for not realising before.

Arthur was a prince, a future king – _The_ Once and Future King and then all traces of the near smile left as she looked into his eyes and finally understood the horrific torment he was going through, and the pain that was yet to come.

The Once and Future King and Emrys were said to be closer than brothers, to share a connection so deep that no one could even comprehend it, and Arthur had probably not even realised this, barley understanding what was going through his mind and why his heart hurt so much.

"I'm sorry" Idle held such pity and sadness that Gwaine snarled, and Arthur's anger seemed to increase to the point he could no longer speak.

"You're sorry?" Gwaine's voice was quiet and dangerously calm, "Don't you dare be sorry! You have no _right_ to ask for forgiveness! You DID this! Now let go of us before we do something we certainly won't regret!"

Morgause huffed; she was starting to get really annoyed. "Merlin is _not_ Emrys, that is final, and in light of these most recent events I suggest we kill them now and be done with it."

"Tha-" Idle started, a sigh falling from her lips, but was interrupted by a sudden heavy beating of wings. Everyone looked up, the beating getting closer, all terrified by what they'd find. At first it was only a small dark mass travelling through the quickly darkening sky, but as it drew closer people started screaming, many scurrying back further into the cover of the surrounding trees while others turned and ran for their lives.

It was a dragon.

As he flew closer and closer Arthur's mouth dropped, speechless at the sight of the beast he had supposedly killed. Kilgharrah swooped down and landed his heavy mass surprisingly gracefully.

When Idle moved to speak Kilgharrah reared his head, roaring to the sky, fire burning through the air.

"How DARE you!" his voice reverberated through the trees, the anger was unbearable and even Idle and Morgause were shaking in fear. He was barely containing his fury and his nerves were on fire. "How DARE you!"

"Kil-"

"NO!" The Great Dragon roared again, "I should have expected something like this from _her_, but I expected better from you!"

Idle shrunk back, "Please, I beg you, I-"

"You _what_? You KNEW what would happen and yet you did nothing to stop it!" Smoke and small flickers of fire erupting from him and everyone scrambled back once again.

"I tried but I c-coul-"

"Then you did not try hard enough! Tell me Idle, did you even contemplate using magic? Do you even understand what the consequences are? Do you realize the damage you have caused?"

"Yes, I understand."

"No! No, you do not! You can't even comprehend the power you have melded with!" He was snarling now, his claws tearing at the ground, trying to focus his fury away from them so that they survived this meeting. "Take Merlin to Dawson's castle, in three days I will join you. If the tears you have created are not healed soon then darkness will cover this land and none of us will survive!"

With that he launched from the ground, flying higher and higher through the sky until he was no longer visible.

Silence once again fell as everyone just stared at where Kilgharrah had just been, their skin pale, most looking like they would be sick any second.

"Pick him up."

Idle's voice was a bare whisper, her hands still shaking from receiving the Great Dragon's pure wrath. Gwaine and Arthur fought against their captors as the burly men who had previously placed Merlin in the cave walked up to him, small tremors now visible, shaking the warlock's body. Neither of the swordsmen wanted these people anywhere near _their_ Merlin.

But when the two men bent down to hoist him from the floor they were thrown back, flying through the air until they hit the trees, the resounding cracks making everyone wince.

Most of the remaining audience left then, too scared to witness anymore while Idle slowly approached Merlin, his shaking getting worse, and when she reached him she crouched down, a hand hovering over his shoulder but cautious not to touch it.

She could feel the power vibrating from him, "Let them go."

Arthur's and Gwaine's captives looked questionably at each other while Morgause made a sound of revolt.

"You can't possibly th-"

"I swear Morgause if another word fall from your lips then you shall not see another sunrise. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Idle voice was tired, yet more annoyed and rescinded. She breathed a grateful sigh when silence followed from her question. "Now, Morgause, Gelsey, Adney and everyone else, leave now." The command was strong, her voice sharp and no one dared resist it. There were suddenly great gusts of wind that carried the most experienced and powerful sorcerers away while most just turned and walked, although many ran.

Gwaine and Arthur both free they quickly rose to their feet, picking up their swords that had been previously cast away and scrambled toward Merlin.

Idle held a hand out to stop Gwaine from touching his friend however gazed curiously at Arthur as he bent down to examine his servant.

"You can touch him you know."

Arthur's head snapped up, annoyance at her voice and presence crossing his features, but also confusion and a slight dash of hope.

"What? You wish me to have my skull cracked too?" He snapped back, assuming she wished him harm.

"No," Idle's voice remained calm, "his magic is highly unstable at the moment, dangerous to any one near him, however you have a connection with both him and his magic – you will not be harmed. I'm sorry it's hard to explain right now but I promise I will later, at the moment I need you to pick him up and follow me and Dawson to his Castle."

Arthur's brow creased, not trusting a word she said although at the back of his mind he knew she was right – Merlin's magic would cause him no damage.

"If I am thrown back, kill her for me will you Gwaine?" Arthur asked, and Idle knew the prince was giving her the chance to stop him, but she remained silent.

Arthur breathed in a deep breath as he slowly reached for his trembling friend. His finger's grazed Merlin's shoulder and he gasped. He could feel it, the magic sparking and bubbling across his skin and it felt so natural, it was welcoming and calm as if Arthur had know the presence his whole life, the contrast to what he knew should have been.

Arthur then grasped his shoulder, his grip tight as if scared to let go now he had him. Arthur's other hand then went to this chin, turning his head to him so that it was no longer buried in the damp grass.

The prince could feel his eyes glisten slightly as he looked over Merlin's face. His skin had gone a deathly pale, the bags under his eyes so prominent that it looked like he had two very bad black eyes, his lips were blue, yet his skin was hot and clammy, and his breathing was harsh and uneven yet so very shallow.

They needed to get away from here and get help fast.

Arthur hoisted him up, knowing he only had to carry him as far as the horses, and was surprised at his lightness, as if the boy hadn't eaten in days.

"Come, this way." Idle gestured with her hand for them to follow and started walking, Dawson trailing behind like a loyal dog while Gwaine snorted.

"If you think we're following you then you've got another thing coming."

"Oh you will be following." Idle stated, an annoyed edge to her tone, "because if you don't I assure you he will die."

Arthur's eyes were still on the man in his arms and although he didn't trust her one bit, plus he didn't feel at all comfortable with following the dragons orders, he knew Idle was right, something had gone seriously wrong and Merlin was going to die if not given immediate help and Idle probably knew a lot more than him and Gwaine put together on this matter.

"Come on." Arthur muttered to Gwaine as he walked past him, following the only two remain sorcerers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done, I promise there will be a lot more explanation of what happened in the next chapter as well as expansions on Gwaine and Arthur's reaction and I hope the start cleared most of the questions on why Merlin was fighting so hard not to enter the cave. It was mostly the Kilgharrah bit that I had had the most trouble with so I hope it's alright but sorry if it isn't.<strong>

**I'm going to bed now so you won't get replies to reviews until tomorrow unfortunately, sorry and due to the amount of anonymous reviews I'm also writing those tomorrow and will post them on a separate update, sorry.**

**Um, I lost that list again of those that don't allow me to PM, I'm really sorry and I really do appreciate your reviews, I know there's more than one so it you do want a reply then please tell me who you are so that I will remember to do so in my next update.**

**LL x**


	7. What would you like to know?

**Sorry the last three weeks didn't go as smoothly as planned and so this took a lot longer than hoped. And no, I don't own 'Merlin'.**

**WARNINGS: **(1)** Gwaine may seem a bit OCC in this but remember tempers are running high and he just reverts back to what he knows and part of that is his prejudice against royalty **(2)** some mild swearing **(3)** This chapter contains a LOT of angst, sorry for those who wanted less, couldn't be helped **(4)** This story IS NOT slash (though I do have a soft spot for Merthur) however this chapter does border on the edge – The Merlin/Arthur in this is friendship – pure, extreme bromance that does not have any romance, however if you wish to wear slash goggles feel free (it is **_**extremely**_** easy for this chap).**

* * *

><p>Arthur was getting frustrated; they'd been riding for only a few hours and now that the sun had set, their pace had become slow and careful. While normally he would have set up camp long ago, Idle had seemed certain that they should keep moving and Arthur couldn't blame her, he wanted as much distance between them and that cave as possible.<p>

But now he could no longer see anything except the small ball of light that guided them forward on a safe path. Idle hadn't made the ball too bright in hopes that it wouldn't arise too much attention and Arthur had to push his huge doubts on magic aside to trust that the ball wasn't placing them in danger – by attracting it or leading them to it.

An arm stayed wrapped around Merlin's waist as he sat in front of Arthur. It was the only thing keeping Merlin from falling forward, his head bobbing loosely every time the horse trotted forward. The hold assured himself Merlin was alive and seemed to keep the boy calm.

"Aren't you supposed to be really powerful?"

The ride had been deadly silent and Gwaine's sudden voice nearly made Arthur flinch, as if the rouge had shouted.

"Yes, I am one of the last remaining Priestess' of the Old Religion, I have a large amount of power at my disposable," replied Idle, "Why do you ask? I have already told you I won't harm you or the Prince, especially not Emrys."

Arthur tensed at the name, about to remind her of Merlin's real name when Gwaine spoke first.

"Bit late for that" Gwaine muttered to the side, and Arthur couldn't help but agree completely. Idle, though tensing, did not comment.

"So," continued Gwaine "Why not just magic us to this castle?"

The old witch sighed, "For two reasons, one, you barely trust me to be in your company, I doubt you would let me use a transportation spell." Arthur had to admit she did have a point, "Two, to use magic like that on Em-"

"How many times do I need to remind you, his name's not Emrys, its _Merlin_."

They all turned to looked at him then, annoyance on both Gwaine and Dawson's faces, probably for interrupting and not understanding his need for the name 'Emrys' not to be motioned. Idle got that stupid sympathy on her face again, as if she knew, could feel too what he was going through – ha, like she had a clue – no one could understand it because even _he_ didn't understand it.

"To use magic like that on Merlin would have dangerous side effects."

"Like what?"

"Well, it could cause a..." She hesitated for a moment, as if trying to phrase it better, "...a violent reaction."

Gwaine scoffed, "Merlin couldn't hurt a fly."

At that Arthur chuckled slightly, only to have Gwaine round on him.

"What? You think Merlin's a mass murderer, his only purpose in life – to kill as many things as possible?" Gwaine gave a bitter laugh. "You've followed your father so blindingly, for so many years; I bet you're incapable of thinking of anything on your own. Let me guess, you resolved that he was pure evil the moment we discovered his magic."

Arthur barely had the strength to stop himself from attacking him there and then. The only thing stopping him was Merlin's harsh breath against his chest, reminding him of his priorities.

"Actually," the Prince responded through gritted teeth, "I was just remembering the hunts I've dragged Merlin on and how he would protest against shooting the 'cute, fluffy bunnies'."

At Gwaine's taken aback expression, Idle continued. "Like I was saying, if you would let me continue for once, he would respond in a violent reaction due to another's magic being forced on to his...turbulent magic." When Gwaine looked ready to argue again, she quickly continued. "He would be unaware of his actions, even on a subconscious level."

They continued on in silence for a little longer until Idle finally gave in, admitting defeat to the night, tiredness and her age.

They all dismounted, Arthur carefully carrying Merlin to the area they decided to set up camp. As the others removed supplies from their 'borrowed' horses, Arthur tightened the blanket around his friend, _were they still friends? _The prince shook his head to clear the unwelcome thoughts; he had no answer to what they were anymore.

Merlin's fever had turned cold during the ride here, yet his skin was still clammy. His whole body was shaking erratically and Arthur started rubbing his hands over Merlin's sides, trying his hardest to get some warmth to the man, anything to rid him of blue tinge that had overcome his skin.

"How nice of you to warm him up for that pyre I bet you've got all lined up for him, back in Camelot."

Arthur went still at Gwaine's snide comment, forcing himself to not look over his shoulder at the bastard. Instead he went back to rubbing Merlin's sides, unable to answer the remark, because...well...how _would _he answer?

When he turned back to the others he finally noticed the fire, producing far too much heat for flames so small.

Dawson must have seen Arthur's slight confusion for he quickly explained, "It's a spell, a rather useful one. It'll certainly help Emrys warm up."

At Arthur's glare he rolled his eyes, "Fine, it'll help _Merlin_. You know, I don't understand your need for him to be called that."

Arthur scoffed at that, but moved Merlin closer to the fire and propped him up on a log, hoping that it would help with the man's breathing, before sitting on the log himself. He took the blanket Dawson offered and wrapped it around the warlock's thin frame. Arthur rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, before turning back to Dawson.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Try me."

Arthur thought for a second before asking, "Do you know how long I've known Merlin?"

Dawson shook his head.

"Close to four years. _Four_ years! And in those years I spent every day with him, morning till night, and now I've found out he's _lied_ to me. All that time. Everything's changed, and I can't do a damn thing. So forgive me, but I'd at least like his _name_ to stay the same, if that's alight with you?"

Dawson nodded apologetically before turning back to the fire.

Soon after that Gwaine and Idle joined them, passing out some half stale bread and old meat. They ate in silence for a bit, all of them just starring in to the fire.

"So, where we're heading...is it to remove the power?" Gwaine asked, not sure how he felt on the subject but needing to know just the same.

"No." Idle responded, "You must understand that his magic and the magic from the cave have bonded to become one. The only way to remove the power is to remove all of his magic."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Arthur muttered quietly, but everyone around still heard.

Gwaine's eyes narrowed, his body subconsciously angling toward Merlin as if to protect him from the prince. Idle stiffened, her eyes flashing with disapproval and anger, but also pity.

"I realise you were raised since birth to despise magic and that you grew hearing lies from all around, on both sides, and with that hatred of magic comes a misunderstanding of it. Magic is in Emr-Merlin's soul, woven into his very being, to remove it – an act I'm not entirely sure is possible in the first place – would most certainly kill him."

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that, surprised yet deep, deep down was a feeling that he knew this all along.

"So, Brotec?" Questioned Gwaine.

Idle's brow rose, "What would you like to know?"

"Who was he?"

Before Idle could respond Dawson interrupted, "A misguided, pompous, egotistical, delusional idiot."

Gwaine smirked "Yeah, I got the impression u weren't a fan."

Dawson huffed, "Brotec was always a bully, wanting everyone to worship him. I don't think he ever even considered that he wasn't Emrys."

"And," Arthur started, his tone distant as he stared in to the flickering flames "if he had been, would he have been so badly affected?"

Idle's brow creased in thought, "I don't know, it's not like there's been another Emrys...well... ever, however Brotec did meditate for a long time before going to that cave, in preparation."

"How long?"

"A year."

Arthur's head snapped up as both him and Gwaine stared at her in shock "Seriously?"

Idle just nodded

"But if that's true then this trial would have been heard about long before it was." Arthur asked in confusion.

"Oh, he started meditating before he told us of his plans and even then it took awhile before it started circulating around the magical community and months before anyone started to believe the rumour." Idle stated as if it were common knowledge.

"And that's why he's so bad?" Gwaine asked worriedly as he looked toward his unconscious friend.

"Mhmm, doesn't help that he was forced into that cave against his will. But I think it would have been hard on Merlin no matter the circumstances." Dawson stated.

"Merlin's not weak." Gwaine defended through gritted teeth, forcing Idle to sigh in frustration.

"It is commendable that you're defending a friend in need, young man, but please stop jumping to conclusions and misunderstanding everything we say or do."

Arthur silently thanked her, having known what Dawson meant and too tired for another argument. That cave would have made the strongest, bravest man in Albion cry for his mother, and Arthur knew his dreams would be haunted by those screams for years to come.

"It's amazing he didn't run head first in to it if you ask me." Dawson muttered under his breath.

Arthur looked at him confused, about to ask for an explanation before Gwaine beat him to it.

"Why would he?"

"Because the cave would have wanted him, calling to its other half and they would have been drawn to it. He must be truly strong willed to have resisted." Explained Idle

Dawson nodded, adding "It was one of the things that made me certain Brotec wasn't Emrys, he seemed too...calm and collected."

Arthur and Gwaine shared a look, "It makes sense."

It was Idle and Dawson's turn to look curiously at them, making Gwaine continue.

"Well, when we got here Merlin started acting...odd...nightmares and such. And when the trial was happening he seemed to be in his own little world."

After a moment's thought Arthur asked, "Why was there a cave to begin with?"

Everyone looked at him rather strangely, not understanding his question.

"Well, why not just let Merlin be born with the power."

Idle sighed, "he was, just not all of it and I'm sure it was a difficult childhood for him, growing up with the power he already had and probably not understanding any of it."

That sentence struck a chord with Arthur, he hadn't thought of Merlin's childhood, of how the man had coped as a boy in a society that had learned to hate magic and all those who practiced it. Would he have been like Rose? Scared of the 'bad man'? Had he lost ones he loved to his father or worse _him_? Arthur shuddered, perhaps Merlin had been worse, maybe he hadn't just been terrified of those around him but of himself too. Arthur just shook his head once again, losing his trail of thought and turning back to Idle.

"The cave," she continued, "also had knowledge remember, if-when he recovers he'll understand the Old Religion and the ground we stand on far better than anyone else. Now imagine all that power and knowledge in one, small boy, it would have been horrific for him and his parents...I would have feared for his mental health. Not to mention the possibility of all of the plans of the Old Religion's being ruined, you see Emr-Merlin has two paths he could take, to create Albion or destroy it. Magic isn't the thing that poisons the soul, it's power. You, my lord, must understand that better than anyone, for haven't you seen kings turn to the darkness in greed of power. No, the more power Merlin had for longer, the more chance of him turning into our damnation instead of our saviour."

Arthur nodded, beginning to understand, "Does he still have the ability to turn down that path?" Because he needed to know, needed to be prepared for the worst, but he knew the second the question left his lips that it was the wrong thing to ask.

"You _still _think him evil?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, biting back the retort that he didn't know what to think but he did need to know if there was a possibility. He could feel his temper coming back and a part of his subconscious brain could see the glint in Gwaine's eye grow as the rogue watched him clench his fist till his knuckles turned white. Part of him knew what Gwaine was doing, how he was looking for a fight because he needed to vent, how they _both_ needed to fight _something_, even if it was each other.

"How about you shut up and let us grownups talk? There are matters, Gwaine, that need to be sorted and if you can't deal with that, _leave_."

Gwaine snarled, "Oh I bet you would _love_ that, for me to leave so you can deal with these _matters_. You just want me out of the way don't you? So you can just execute an innocent man without anyone in your way, but I shouldn't be all that surprised, your daddy does it _all _the time. _Like father like son._"

Before Gwaine had even finished, Arthur had jumped to his feet, drawn his sword and pointed it directly at his heart. Idle and Dawson just sat there, staring at them in bewilderment.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You're just a simpleton Gwaine, in a situation that's way over your head!"

"Way over _my_ head? What about yours, _sire_? This is the most powerful sorcerer to _ever live_ that has been scrubbing your boots and washing your dirty socks! I ask you, _my lord_, did you ever even _suspect_?"

His finally words dug deep because Arthur _hadn't _suspected, not for one second, who his servant really was. And what hurt more was how much Merlin had managed to make a fool of him, because the amount of times he was accused...the amount of times he _confessed_, and all Arthur had done was laugh and think how mentally challenged that person was to think _Merlin_ was a sorcerer .

So in the end Arthur did the one thing he could, he attacked.

Gwaine unsheathed his sword before Arthur's had time to connect with flesh, the sound of clashing metal reverberating through the trees.

Their swords were brought down heavily on each other, as Arthur blocked a blow form Gwaine, forcing him against a tree. Without thinking, his rage still bubbling, Arthur swung his sword, nearly striking the other man had he not ducked out of the way just in time. But before Gwaine could completely escape, Arthur brought his knee up, connecting with the rouge's stomach, forcing all the air out of Gwaine's lungs.

In that one vulnerable second Arthur acted quickly, bringing down his elbow fast on to Gwaine's wrist, forcing the man to drop his sword. However, the prince's upper hand didn't last long as Gwaine drove his shoulder into Arthur's own stomach, forcing him back. Gwaine quickly punched him full force in the jaw, the prince falling to the floor from the impact.

As Arthur's sword was soon forgotten too, Gwaine followed Arthur down, straddling the prince's thighs as he rained blow after blow on to the man that would harm his friend. Arthur soon rolled them over, bringing his own fist down on Gwaine's face, finding pleasure when he felt the man's nose break under his hand. Gwaine soon pushed him off, dragging themselves to their feet, before the rogue lunged at Arthur, throwing them both against another tree, Arthur's side rebounding off of the trunk as his head smashed against the bark, creating a resounding _crack_. But Gwaine didn't stop as his fist collided with Arthur's gut, forcing a cry from him.

As the world spun in and out of focus, Arthur retreated to his instincts, throwing Gwaine to the ground with a hard kick, while forcing himself to stay standing.

Before Gwaine could pick himself up for another punch, Idle shouted, "STOP!"

Both of their heads snapped to her, although Arthur wished he hadn't as his vision swam once again, to find Idle and Dawson starring at them open mouthed.

"You two are despicable! How in the name of the Old Religion do you think this is going to help? Beating yourselves bloody for no apparent reason?"

"No apparent reason?" scoffed Gwaine as he scrambled up from the floor, clutching his nose as it streamed with blood. "There is a reason! I'm trying to protect my friend from this cold blooded murderer, who will cut him down without a moment's hesitation."

Arthur had to laugh at that, a deep, humourless, bitter laugh.

"Is that what I'm going to do?"

Gwaine turned to him, unbelieving as he threw up his arms, "It's what you were trained to do since birth! You're going to throw him to the wolves, and daddy's going to pat you on the back for _such a good job well done_."

There was silence for seconds, minutes, hours, days, Arthur wasn't really sure as he just stood there starring at Gwaine. No one dared speak, not knowing what to say, as Arthur felt something snap inside of him and suddenly it was if a dam had broken.

"Well, at least someone's sure of themselves, at least _someone _knows what I'm doing." He took a few steps forward, swaying slightly as he left the support of the tree, forcing tears back. "Because, Gwaine? I have no bloody idea. You see you're right; this is what has been engraved into my brain since I was a child, to hate sorcerers, to see them as pure evil and to hunt them down and kill them without one single thought.

"But as I look at him...I just...my mind goes blank and I have this _need_ to hold him, to save him, to make sure he's okay. I couldn't stand him when we first met, and now...now not to have him there, by my side, for me not to lean on and tell my deepest secrets and darkest fears to, to not have his...wisdom, is unthinkable and now I see he didn't trust me, didn't see fit to share _his _deepest secrets and darkest fears, not like I trust him..._trusted_ because, _God_, I don't know if I'll ever be able look at him without suspicion ever again.

"And it tears at me, to see him like that, so weak, because no matter what I said, the one thing I never saw Merlin as was weak..._never _weak. And perhaps I knew it all along, in the back of my mind that my bumbling servant wasn't normal, there was always whisper I ignored..._so _many whispers about so _many_ things. I got so used to it, you know, casting a blind eye; I didn't want to see it, none of it. Merlin was never the coward, no, that title is for me and me alone because had we been in Camelot, had Merlin told me or had I discovered accidently, then I don't know...I just don't know who I would have folded to, Merlin or my father. It comes down to that you see, that one simple question, 'Merlin or my father..._my King_?' and I hate him for it, for making me question in the first place.

"And what I hate more? I think I might just choose him, Merlin, over my own King, my own flesh and blood and _I have no idea why..._for all reason tells me to send him to the gallows and yet here I am, trying to save him, and I have no idea why."

By now he couldn't stop the tears as they swiftly, yet silently, fell down his from his eyes. His strength having left him, he fell to the ground, drawing his knees up as he dropped his head in his hands. When he found the energy to look up he found the teary, shameful eyes of Gwaine, who too seemed to have lost all will power and was barely able to keep standing. Dawson had his head cast down, his face hidden from Arthur's gaze, but Arthur knew he finally understood...that they all finally understood _why_ he was so lost.

When Arthur finally turned to Idle he felt the anger flood his veins, boiling once again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

She just tilted her head, unable to understand his question.

"You keep looking at me like that, with pity and understanding, sorrow like you know what's going on in my head, don't you see, even _I_ don't know what's going on in there so how on Albion would you?"

Idle stared at him hard, Arthur just looked back at her – he had already bared his heart, her searching eyes would find no more.

"Because, I grew up learning of magic and hearing the tales. Emrys has been foretold for so long no one really knows where the prophecy originated, it is one of the oldest of my people, and the prophecy that soon followed his was of the 'Once and Future King'. Emrys was meant to look after and help this king so that he became the greatest king Albion would ever know, he would unite the lands and bring peace."

Arthur stared at her, astonished and unbelieving, "And you think I'm him?"

Idle allowed herself the barest of smiles, "I'm sure of it."

"How?"

"Because, the tales speak of a connection between the two, a friendship unmatched by any other that will go down in history. You see, their loyalty to each other is unbreakable. The reason only you can touch him is because his magic is attuned to you, destiny has entwined your lives and his whole purpose in life is to save and nurture you, and by that, saving the Old Religion and the whole of Albion. His magic would never be able to hurt you because you are connected, as you have been though out both your lives, and destiny has forced you together. Do you think it coincidence that the most powerful sorcerer to ever live travelled to Camelot, met you and then somehow became you're manservant? A perfect position to look after you."

Arthur was about to respond, until a groan interrupted. All heads suddenly snapped to the subject of their fights and discussions, who they had somehow forgotten was actually there.

Arthur reached him first, the others crowding round but careful not to get too close. The prince kneeled down before his servant, cupping the man's face gently to tilt him so that Arthur could get a better look.

He quickly pressed the back of his hand to Merlin's forehead, sighing when he felt the heat; it looked like they were back to the high fever.

Arthur started to remove the blanket and then move him further from the fire, when he heard it.

"No."

Arthur froze, looking back up at Merlin's face.

"Merlin?"

When there was no response and so Arthur thought he had just imagined it. Knowing it would have been too quiet for the others to hear anyway, he went back to removing the blanket.

"_No_."

Arthur stopped again, knowing he hadn't imagined that.

"Merlin, can you hear me? Merlin?"

When there was no reply Arthur moved the blanket again, trying to coax another response.

"P-please, no, cold, so c-cold."

Not knowing it was possible, Arthur felt relief and worry suddenly flood him. His voice was horrible, scratchy and barely discernible.

"Merlin, you've got a fever, we have to get it down."

"No."

Arthur allowed himself a little smile; he had forgotten how stubborn his servant could be.

"Please, Merli-" He stopped when he felt his shoulder being nudged. He turned to find Gwaine there, an apologetic smile on his face with a bowl of water and a rag in his hand. Arthur's brow creased as he looked at it, wondering where the bowl and rag had come from, and knowing that they hadn't replenished their water supply for a while and had run out (no one had thought it a good idea to search for a stream in the middle of the night and so they had all agreed to find some at sun rise). Gwaine just nodded his head in the direction Idle. _Ah, magic_.

"I won't suggest drinking it, natural water is always best for consumption," she whispered, "but it's cold so it should help."

Arthur nodded in thanks and took the bowl from Gwaine, squeezing the rag before placing it on Merlin's forehead, only to have his hand thrown off by an invisible force.

"I thought you said he wouldn't use magic on me." Arthur said through gritted teeth, turning to Idle.

"I said his magic wouldn't _harm_ you, forcing your arm away is hardly harming you."

Arthur huffed, dipping the rag back into the bowl, squeezing it and then hovering his hand a foot from Merlin's head.

"Please, Merlin, let me get your temperature down, I swear it won't hurt."

When he got no response he moved his hand to Merlin's forehead, only to get it forced away again. He was starting to get fed up and before he could stop himself he felt his frustration rise.

"_Mer_lin, will you for once do what your told!"

The whole of Merlin's body stiffened and Arthur mentally scolded himself.

"Arthur?"

That shocked him, had Merlin not realised it was him?

"Yeah, Merlin, it's me."

"Arthur." This time it was filled with relief, too much relief for what had happened and what Arthur had seen, and Arthur knew then that Merlin didn't remember the cave.

"Merlin, what is the last thing you remember?"

There was a pause before, "Arthur."

Merlin hadn't understood the question, could only repeat his name with pure, unadulterated relief. Arthur had to wonder how much that cave had scrambled the warlock's head.

"It's okay Merlin, just let me help you." With a more pratty voice, hoping Merlin would find it more familiar.

This time Merlin nodded and as Arthur put the rag once again to his forehead he felt no force stopping him. Arthur sighed in relief, and soon he felt the others behind him move away, probably to get some rest.

Arthur allowed himself the barest of smiles, because the first time in the last 24 hours he had a little hope, and maybe, just maybe, Merlin trusted him more than he thought.

"Arthur...why so d-dark?"

When he glanced up at Merlin's face, ready to retort with 'because it's night you idiot', his blood froze.

Merlin had opened his eyes, just barely, and it seemed like it was taking all Merlin had to keep them open. Arthur had thought he would be met with ocean blue or maybe even the molten gold, for his eyes at the cave still haunted the prince. What he didn't expect was the pure white that covered the unseeing eyes.

"W-why so dark?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I had to stop somewhere and if I don't now...well you'ld probable have gotten another 5000 words...which would have taken another month.<strong>

**Okay so that was a long chap with a hell of a lot of talking, hope you didn't mind. And I hope this chap lived up to the wait (which it probably didn't cause 4 months is a bloody long time). Btw I tried to make this as original as possible as sometimes reveal fics can become repetitive, and I'm sorta curious to see if I've succeeded. But oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and to those who read Fail Safe I'll be updating that next, ch2 is nearly finished, so expect that hopefully within a week. **

REVIEWS: **I've unfortunately gotten behind on replying to reviews...like over 100 behind, and I thought you would prefer to get another chapter than me to spend hours trying to catch up, especially as I can't remember how many I had already done (cause it had been more like 180). So I've decided to wipe the slate clean and start new this chapter, I'm really sorry, I love every review I get so THANK YOU so, so much, I don't think I need to tell you that it means a hell of a lot to me.**

**Ps I really wish I had started this after series 4 truthfully, as I think perhaps Arthur's meltdown was a little too strong for series 3, and 6 years is quite a bit longer than 4 and their friendship made huge leaps in s4 but oh well. I would have also loved to include Morgana's and Agravaine's betrayal, cause I think finding out about Merlin would send our dear Arthur flying off an emotional cliff, and all of his speech just applied more to S4 than S3 – so if that's how you feel too, I completely understand, but I didn't really want to make it any less powerful so I didn't change it.**

**LL x**


End file.
